When It Comes Back
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: This is a movie called Christina's House with Brendan Fehr in it and anyways.....it's about the second time the house gets controlled by someone.


Spending the Night

Christina Tarling watched her younger brother Bobby as he walked around outside of their house playing his video game. It had been at least a month or so since all the killings and the stuff that had happened to them. The man who had killed her best friend, Karen, her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, Michelle, a girl scout, and a bunch of other people, was named Howie Rhodes and he had almost killed her boyfriend, Eddy Duncan, and her father, James Tarling, but it was all in the past now and she was able to somewhat relax.

There was a knock at the door and she opened it, but saw no one there, so as she was about to close it she felt an arm grab her and pull her outside. She saw that it was Eddy so she embraced him and he began to kiss her. Eddy's spiky brownish blond hair and brown eyes always drew Christina back to him.

"Hey, Chris, are you doing okay?" Eddy asked her and she nodded, but saw something in his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Eddy stayed for a while and then gave an excuse that he had to leave and go home after getting a phone call from someone.

As Chris watched Eddy pull away and her dad pull into the driveway, she grabbed her coat and before her father got out she waved at him to stop.

"Let me take the car. I want to see where Eddy's going." At saying anything about getting rid of Eddy, her father jumped out and let her in. She turned the car around and drove off quickly to catch up with him. Soon she did and followed him for a ways until they got to his house, which he passed by without even stopping.

Eddy than continued down the road, until he reached a house where a very popular girl lived. Her name was Jennifer and she was 18, a year older than her and Eddy had just turned 19, so this made Chris wonder why he would be going to her house. She decided to ride down the road to the bowling alley and hang out there for a while.

When Chris entered the bowling alley it was busy as usual, so Chris made her way to a table and sat down. Suddenly about 10 minutes or so after she had entered Eddy entered with Jennifer. Chris hid behind a menu and waited for them to pass. As soon as it was clear, Chris looked around the alley for them and she saw them sitting together. Chris immediately felt angry at him, so she moved closer to their table and heard their conversation.

"Listen, I not going to break up with Chris to go out with you. Get over yourself, Jennifer." Eddy was already annoyed by Jennifer and Chris could tell. She stood and turned, walking directly over to the table.

"Eddy Duncan, what are you doing here?" Chris' voice was laced with annoyance and upset. Eddy looked shocked but Jennifer spoke up.

"He's here with me, on a _date_." Jennifer said to Chris with such sarcasm that Eddy turned on her.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that you little spoiled, rotten bitch." Eddy said to he and Chris saw him stand.

"Eddy, come on let's just go." Chris said taking him by the arm and walking away with him.

"Chris I'm sorry I was with her, but she said she just wanted to be friends and go out on a friendly date, but then she started trying to get me to break up with you." Eddy explained to Chris as they walked to their cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eddy." Chris sighed unlocking the door and getting in, but Eddy stopped her. She really couldn't help but feel angry at Eddy for lying about where he was going, but she wanted to.

"Follow me back to my house. My mom won't mind if you stay the night." Eddy said to her and he kissed her as she nodded.

While in the car Chris felt an undeniable feeling that someone was watching her. She pulled over and when Eddy saw her do this he did the same thing. Eddy got out of the car and made his way towards her car. He could see she was hyperventilating, so he opened her car door and knelt down beside her.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Eddy asked her and then he realized they were close to her house. She pointed to the attic and he saw a light go on. He got her into his car and raced to the house. As soon as they got there she could see that the lights were still on downstairs. Eddy raced up to the door and pounded on it. She saw it open and then saw her father peek out.

"What in the hell do you want?" He asked and Eddy then glared at him with a bit of hate.

"You need to get Bobby and get out of this house now, just do it and do it fast." Eddy said to him and that's when Chris opened the car door and yelled at her dad.

"Dad, get out of the house!" At this he yelled for Bobby and they left the house. After Eddy drove them all back down to the car and Bobby and James, Chris' dad, headed for Eddy's house, Chris broke down into tears.

"Don't cry, Chris, please don't cry." Eddy stroked her hair and she stopped after a while. She had almost lost Eddy to a freak, so seeing that light back on made those horrible memories flood back.

Soon, Eddy pulled up to his house and stopped the car, rubbing his temples and then sighing. Chris sat beside him watching him with curiosity. Eddy looked at her and then smiled widely. He had changed ever since the blow to his head by that pick. They were actually able to revive him and bring him back. He could almost remember everything about it, but he didn't try to because it often was painful for him.

"Come on, Chris let's go inside." Eddy got out and Chris followed him up to the door. Mrs. Duncan stood waiting and hugged Chris when she saw her. The Duncan family had no attic or second floor. They had a garage and so they had no basement, making it impossible for anyone to hide.

Chris walked slowly down the hall that led to Eddy's room and went inside. She laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Eddy walked in to find her sleeping on his bed and smiled at her. She was so strong and he could see that in her. He no longer tried to push Chris into having sex with him, so they had become a lot closer to each other. Eddy laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He could feel her slide back to be closer to his body and then she held his hand as she slept next to him. While in the kitchen Mrs. Duncan sat talking to James and Bobby.

"It'll be alright now, don't you guys worry at all." Bobby said while yawning, which made his father look at him and then turn back to Mrs. Duncan and sigh.

"You and Bobby can sleep in the guest room." Mrs. Duncan said to James and at this he nodded. After talking with Mrs. Duncan for a bit, James and Bobby decided to get to bed.

While walking down the hall, James looked in Eddy's room and saw Eddy and Chris sleeping next to each other. He felt himself get hot all over, but then Bobby pulled his sleeve and they went to the room next to Eddy's. Chris could feel Eddy's arm around her so she snuggled in closer to his body.

"Chris, I promise it'll all be okay tomorrow, I promise." Eddy whispered into her ear and then he got up off of the bed and went to the bathroom changing into his boxers. Chris looked at him and he went to his Mom's room looking for Pajamas for her. He found some and came back with them. After a few more minutes of being in the bathroom, Chris came out and yawned. She laid down next to him and he wrapped his arm back around her waist and she snuggled back in close to him. He kissed her back and her neck and then leaned his head against hers. Soon Chris was sleeping and so were Eddy, James, Bobby, and Mrs. Duncan.

At the Mental Institution

"Mrs. Tarling, it's time for your medication." The nurse said to Joanne Tarling, Christina and Bobby's mother. Joanne looked from the window and to the nurse.

"You're beautiful, sit here next to me." Joanne said to the nurse and the nurse just smiled. There was something awfully strange about Joanne Tarling and she had noticed it. The man they had let go about a month ago had been in the area, but they rarely ever heard from him. The nurse gave Joanne the medication and then walked away.

Ahh, another story for me….I loved the movie Christina's House for two reasons, one was Brendan Fehr and the other reason was it was pretty dang good! I hope ya'll like this one……….and yes I know I am writing so many at once, I never seem to finish them, and they are bit hackneyed but hey, that's what reviews are for! So review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
